


Keep Quiet

by ClownPrincess_x



Series: Tales from Paradiso [1]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Library Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownPrincess_x/pseuds/ClownPrincess_x
Summary: Sparda spends his time reading in the small library of his home when Eva comes to visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much longer than I expected and is my very first published Fanfic. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

The warmth of the sun washed over golden tan skin, accentuating the constellation of freckles spread over wrinkled nose as sharp blues dragged slowly over the book held loosely in one hand. The small library had become his favorite spot in the past months, quiet and tucked away while never really being hidden. Occasionally, visitors found their way over to the sunny window and sat for a spell. The children loved to listen to him read; Eva simply enjoyed his company.

Thumb brushed lightly over worn book pages, dusty with the smell of age. The book Sparda chose wasn’t all too interesting, but it did the trick of keeping him well occupied on this lazy day. The calming silence left his ears poised to the small sounds that otherwise would have gone unnoticed. A small sudden creak of wooden floor under light feet brought a lopsided smirk to his lips, though he kept his eyes focused on his book. Keen ears continued their attentive listening as the small steps made their way around and between bookshelves.

“You’d think, Dear… that after all these years you’d be tired of trying to sneak up on me.” Sparda spoke casually out into the room, fist rested against temple to keep him propped up on his elbow bent against the arm of his seat. Seemingly still very enthralled with his book he kept talking.

“Come now, you were never the best at stealth… Remember how conspicuous you were when we were much younger? It was always something simple… like the brush of your dress against a table or some other thing that gave you away.” A short exhale left him as the book in his hand is closed with a light thud and left on the windowsill. For a moment he remained seated, listening silently for movement as eyes scanned over the row of bookshelves ahead of him. Legs are uncrossed and feet are planted firmly on the floor beneath him before he rose with a playful gleam in his eye. Head is tilted backwards just slightly and he takes a deliberately audible breath. Hands smoothed down the front of his shirt, only to settle on his wrist to make quick and easy work of removing cuff links. Sleeves are rolled up as he steps away from his little nook, tail swung lazily behind him as he went.

“Things like the lovely way you smell… or the sound of your excited heartbeat. What did you come down here for today, sweet Seraph? Hide and Seek?” The demon made his way slowly over to the tall mahogany bookshelves that made up this half of the small library. Once hidden between the rows of books he began his slow search for Eva. Fingertips run over the tops of carefully curated books as footfalls muffle against the wood. “You should know I’m very good at seeking…"

Measured steps brought him around another stretch of shelves only to find the rows between them empty. A small frown touched his face as he continued his leisurely stroll on the quest to find his hidden wife.

“Soon you’ll run out of room to hide in, Eva. I can tell I’m getting closer…" Another few feet and he rounded a corner just in time to catch a short glimpse of her dress trailing behind. After a quick side step a hand is wrapped gently, though firmly, around her upper arm.

“Found you…” His lips are curled into a wicked grin as blue eyes gazed down into hers. Eva pulls a face, eyes flashing in surprise just a bit before they settled defiantly.

“It’s not fair, you have the advantage…” The front of her dress is released back onto the floor as she turned to face him fully, head tilted back slightly to properly meet his gaze. A little smile spread onto her lips as free hand is raised to caress his jaw a bit.

“I could have gotten away if it weren’t for this dress, you know? I’m much faster than you remember, Sparda…” Her pleasant smile stays put and his grin only deepens as she speaks. Sparda reached out with his free hand and captured her chin between his thumb and index, tilting her head further back while he stared down. Thumb brushed slowly over her bottom lip and he raised an eyebrow curiously.

“I know, dear… I just would’ve had to catch you naked then. That’s much better for me anyway, hm?” Grip is released from her arm only so that he may bring his own arm around her back to tug her closer into his personal space.

“I… I never said I would be naked. You just assumed--”

“What did you come down here for?”

“To see you is all… I thought I’d have some fun with it this time, though.”

“You could see me all over this house, Eva… Tell me what you came down here for.”

Silence permeated between them for a while leaving the two of them in close contact just watching each other. Eva, who caved first, squirmed against his tight hold on her and dropped her gaze from his, following the reddening of her cheeks. The small action drew a satisfied chuckle from Sparda, whom kept his gaze on her steady.

“You’re insufferable, Sparda… I will not say. Since you already know so much…” Her hand dropped to press lightly against his chest, trying to put some space between the two of them. It does little to distance their bodies and instead Sparda gives them a little sway back and forth, freed hand continuing its trail from her lips, over her jaw and up into her hair. Careful fingers pulled pins from scarlet hair, sending loose curls cascading over her shoulders and back.

“There… That’s much better…” Fingers are ran through her hair as he brings his own face closer to hers. Lips just inches from Eva’s he smirks. “You don’t have to say, Eva, I do know as much why you’re here. You may have perfected your poker face over all these years but a body never lies… and yours is just an open book for me.”

Sparda’s lips brushed gently over Eva’s only to bypass them entirely and meet unashamedly at her neck, directly over pulse point. A little gasp of surprise passed Eva’s lips and she pressed her hand against his chest just a bit harder than before.

“Wh-What if we have visitors?”

“Why are you worried now, Angel? Don’t tell me you’re shy…”

Full lips continued their kisses over her neck, every now and again a pleased sigh reverberated against her skin making her squirm that much more in his hold. The hand pressed against her back found it’s way slowly to the ties of her bodice. He made easy work of the intricate ties he’d grown so used to over their millennium spent dressing as well as undressing each other. Eva’s thin fingers eventually found their way up to the buttons of his dress shirt, buttons undone with care though her hands shook noticeably.

“Here…” Sparda’s hands, done with her bodice, are rested over hers to still them. She took her hands away with a slight huff and instead watched as he undressed himself. Eyes dragged themselves over his frame as his shirt fell away.

“Oh…” It’s a soft exclamation as hands are brought up to smooth over his chest, fingertips pressed gently against years old scars and sun kissed freckles. Flushed cheeks deepen in color once she drew her eyes back up to find him silently watching her admire him. Her wrist is captured in his hand as he brought her fingertips up to his lips for a sensual kiss. Her hand is draped over his neck allowing him to return to undressing her, easily pulling off the remaining fabric of her dress and causing it to pool at her feet.

This time it’s his turn to admire her and he does so, turning her face back when she shies away. Eva is afforded gentle touches and scattered kisses over her neck and shoulders as he steps closer. A foot is used to nudge her legs further apart and hands are rested firmly at her hips to draw her tighter against his chest, lips pressed open mouthed kisses over her collarbones.

“You’re beautiful, sweet Seraph. You know that right? In anything; In nothing… but especially so when you’re an absolute whining mess…” Nails are dug slightly into her hips and a possessive growl touches his speech. The flush of Eva’s olive skin touches her ears as she stares up, pupils dilated and unfocused with lips parted slightly into a perfect little ‘o’ of surprise. Perfectly manicured nails are dragged down his chest and a silky sigh is passed between lips. Eva stood up on tip toes, pursed lips falling just short of his and per his request a genuine mewl touches his ears.

“What’s taking you so long, Sparda… I thought you'd have me up against the bookcases by now…”

“This is a first... Am I moving to slow for you?”

The light smirk that hung on his features darkens considerably as he takes a breath. Eyes fall closed for a moment and once reopened ocean blues are replaced by inky black and head ducks so he’s near enough to her ear so that his lips brushed against the skin there.

“Turn around…” His words are a low whisper that shook her to her very center and it doesn’t take much time for her to obey. Almost too eagerly she turned, her back to him with hands rested on the nearest bookshelf to keep herself upright. Bottom lip is worried between teeth as she waited, the soft sounds of jingling metal and leather shifted against cloth sends a heated tingle up her spine. Sparda paused, tongue ran over bottom lip as he reached out to slip a hand between her thighs. A teasing caress is left behind and Eva squeezed her thighs together in response, a soft moan in surprise left hanging in the air.

“If I’m not careful, dear, you might just fall apart right here…” A low, teasing laugh left him and he continued with his pants. Belt is removed from his slacks and discarded onto the wood floor beneath them. Eva let out an impatient whine and Sparda tuts in response, undressed just enough. Hands gripped at her hips pulling her backwards to rub teasingly against his dick. The sound of explicit yearning met his ears and he kept at the little tease until Eva nearly broke her neck to give him a dirty look.

“Fine, fine… I’ve never known you to be this impatient, Eva…” He adjusted his grip on her hips, lifted her up onto her toes and, using the heel of his hand, pressed her back down into a taut arch. After admiring her like this for a moment he returned, hand disappearing between the two of them to guide himself inside with a slow hissing moan. Sparda took a moment, adjusted his stance and made sure his grip was tight on her hips before he began his deliberately slow stroke. Quiet, intermittent mewls filled the space around them, mixing with the gentle rattle of books in their place.

“Don’t--- Don’t b-be like this… Please,” Eva craned her neck to look over her shoulder at him, mouth open with eyes desperate and needy. She pressed back against him meeting his thrust as best she could while trying to get him to do more. After several more lazy strokes he reached up to fist a hand in her hair, one hand still planted firmly on her hip. The thrust of his hips becomes more deliberate, faster and the slap of skin against skin started to sound. He leaves her hair to bring his hand to cover her mouth and muffle the sound of her moans.

“Keep quiet, Eva… This is a library after all…” Bent over her back he nipped at her ear and kept his pace, reveling in the smothered sounds of her enjoyment. The faster his hips moved the louder she became, books tumbled off the shelves onto the floor around them as they went. Lips are pressed against her shoulder blade, teeth leaving behind a reddish-purple mark of possession. The pain drew a surprised yelp from Eva which melted into a lewd moan of approval against the palm of his hand. Blunted nails are dug so deep into the skin of her hip they leave behind red crescent moons in their wake.

Eva’s legs are quick to buckle beneath her and she held herself up clinging to the shelf. Sparda takes both hands now to hold her up and keep her steady as the self restraint is slowly eaten away by pleasure. He sighs her name lovingly against her back, kisses pressed over her spine as they both fell deeper into the abyss of blinding satisfaction. A sharp cry forces his eyes open and in surprise he nearly dropped her, arm coming around her waist to keep her standing while she finished around him.

“I can’t--”

“It’s okay if you’re tired.”

“What about you, Sparda? It’s not a-always about me, you know.”

Sparda separates from her with a little shiver of his own, holding her up against his chest with an arm while he made an attempt at redressing his lower half. He left a kiss against her temple and a lazy smile.

“Don’t worry, love. You know me, I always get mine, eventually…”


End file.
